Pokemon: Hikari's Light
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Ash and friends get a surprise of their lives when a Latias-colored Latios needs help getting away from a Pokémon catcher, will Ash protect his new Pokémon or will 'Lash' get taken from his new family?
1. Prologue

Pokemon: Hikari's Light

Prologue

A view of a forest, wild Pokémon and wild plants, everything is calm. All of a sudden an invisible figure rushes through from a Yanmega and a Liepard. The Yenmega used Bug Buzz but the figure sped up, then the Liepard used Assurance but the figure used protect.

The two stopped running when someone shouted at them. "We'll get it next time," The person, a man by the voice, said calmly. "Lets go." While they left the figure went to another part of the forest.

* * *

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" A boy with spiky black hair shouted. His Pikachu used Thunderbolt on an Excadrill but it didn't affect it. "Excadrill use Dig!" A girl with a big purple hairdo with two huge ponytails shouted.

The Pokémon dug underground and the mouse Pokémon looked around where the other Pokémon could pop up. **'It's under you.'** The figure telepathically said to the small Pokémon. It jumped as the other Pokémon came out of the ground.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" The small Pokémon made its tail to look like it's made of iron and slammed the other Pokémon before it could protect itself. **'Nice counter.'** The figure said telepathically again.

"If you two are done," A man with green hair in a ponytail or bun on top of his head and green eyes asked. "Lunch is served!" They all brought out their Pokémon and chow down on the lunch.

The figure flew over to see what they were eating, the Pokémon had their food but what the humans had surprised it. They had spaghetti and in a huge cauldron that had a fire going underneath was some kind of soup.

The figure tasted the soup, it was made of berries! The figure ate the whole soup without them noticing. It backed up a bit to savor the flavor until the green haired man shouted. "My berry-tastic creation!"

They all, except the figure, gathered around the cauldron to see the soup all gone. "Who would've done this?" The raven asked as his Pikachu looked around. The figure didn't know it had soup stains on its mouth so the Pikachu could find it.

"Pikachu!" It shouted while pointing at it. They all turned and looked where Pikachu was pointing. "Why are stains of soup floating?" The girl asked, making the figure realize and lick the stains off.

"What just did that?!" The leaf-colored man asked loudly, scaring the figure. "Wait!" The raven shouted making the figure stop. "Maybe you could show yourself if you get more comfortable."

Night...

It was dark as the three humans fell asleep, the figure was having trouble keeping up its invisibility so it stopped and landed on the ground to fall asleep, until the Pokémon covered it with themselves.

"Thanks." The figure said before falling asleep.

Next morning...

The raven woke up first and saw the Pokémon surrounded over a red-and-white Pokémon. "What the-" He shouted waking up everyone and making the Pokémon fly up(it's usually 'jump up', but it doesn't have legs).

"Ash what is that?" The girl asked nervously. "It's a Latios but it's red instead of blue." The raven, Ash, said as everyone calmed down. "Wow... wait that means you ate the soup!" The leaf-colored man shouted while pointing at the Latios.

"Sorry about that." He said, shocking the humans. "YOU TALK?!" They shouted, not even fazing the Pokémon. "My mother used telepathy too much and it made me talk when I was born." The Latios said, calming them down.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked. "Are you running from someone?" The Latios nodded solemnly. "I'm running from a catcher that wants to sell me on a market." He said, surprising them again.

"Maybe if one of us catches you then the catcher will have to leave you alone!" Ash said, the other two looked at him like he was stupid while the Latios was happy. "That's a great idea!" He shouted, making the other two look in surprised shock.

They picked up their camp and started to move until the girl stopped them. "Wait," She said stopping them. "What if someone else catches him?" They looked in surprise until the Latios calmed them.

"I have a disguise I can transformed into." They nodded and talked a bit as the Latios transformed. When they looked at him, Ash was the most one surprise. Latios had a white undershirt with a black zip up vest with a yellow stripe across it and a white collar, fingerless black gloves with a green collar(I think), blue jeans, red-and-black sneakers, a cap that was red with a black front and a blue pokéball on it.

He also had spiky black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, also some kind of 'z' marks on his cheeks. "You look like me when I was in Sinnoh!" Ash shouted, not even scaring Latios, instead he just smiled.

"I have this picture of you with your Pikachu and for some reason I got it." Latios pulled out the photo for them to see. It indeed was Ash and Pikachu when he and Pikachu was getting Spiritomb back in the Hallowed Tower.

"So you chose to base your form off that?" The leaf-colored man asked curiously. "In this form I could be his long-lost twin." Latios offered, his suggestion sounded good to them. "Okay but what about a name?" The girl asked curiously.

They tried to think of a name until she got one. "What about Lash?" She asked, confusing them. "Lash?" Latios asked unsure. "The first letter of your name in Pokémon form and Ash's name."

That sounded good to them, and Latios nodded. "Maybe you could call me that when I turn back to normal," Latios asked. "So I won't get confused about if I'm Lash or Latios." They nodded and all left into town.

They got to a Pokémon Center so Pikachu and Excadrill could get healed. While they were getting healed Ash called Professor Oak. "Hey Professor!" He shouted as it was connected.

"Hey Ash," The professor said before remembering something. "You know you can expand your team to twelve Pokémon, but six are still needed to battle." Ash nodded and put his pokédex in the holder.

It took a few seconds for it to be upgraded and he took the pokédex out of the holder. "Thanks Professor!" He said before he hung up. "So that means you can catch me!" Lash said as he transformed back to normal.

Ash threw a pokéball at him and he went inside. It shook a bit until it stopped and he came back out. "Too crowded." He said as he turned back into his disguise. "Lets check the data." Ash said as he pulled out his pokédex._** Latios the Eon Pokemon. A highly intelligent Pokémon, **__**b****y**** folding back its wings in flight, it can **_  
_**overtake jet planes.**_ "Ash, Iris," The Nurse Joy asked, pushing a tray with Pikachu and a pokéball on it. "Your Pokémon are healed."

They said thanks and left the center, unknowing that they were being watched.

* * *

**I almost forgot about this until I decided to finish this chapter. The reason Lash is red instead of blue is because it skips a century of a Latios being red. The chase scene is like the same one in Pokémon 4Ever.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Hikari's Light

Chapter 1: Lash' First Battles

When four arrived a troublesome group was telling three kids to give them their Pokémon. "Hey leave them alone!" Lash shouted and got the three members attention. "Look who it is," One of the members, maybe the leader, said. "A girl, a man, and twins trying to stop our exchange."

"Why don't you just leave them alone?" Ash asked annoyed. "How about this," The same member said. "Three of you beat us: we'll leave, but if we beat you: you'll leave." They nodded and looked at each other.

"I'll use Lash for his battle." Ash said, making said human-Pokémon smile. They went to start the battle: first was the leaf-colored man against a thin biker. "Go Arcanine!" The biker shouted while throwing out a pokéball.

A huge dog-like Pokémon came out and snarled. "Go Crustle!" The leaf-colored man shouted while throwing a pokéball. A crab-like Pokémon with a huge block of sand on its back came out.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" The dog-like Pokémon shot out fire from its mouth. "Quick Crustle use Stone Edge!" The leaf-colored man shouted. The crab-like Pokémon used pieces of stone to block the Flamethrower, and some hit the other Pokémon.

"Arcanine use Bite!" The Pokémon tried to bite the other but as it got close... "Crustle use X-Sissor!" The crab-like Pokémon's claws glowed a greenish-blue and it slashed at the other.

The dog-like Pokémon got hit and pushed back. "Arcanine use Fire Spin!" A swirling spiral of fire came out of its mouth. "Stone Edge again!" The crab-like Pokémon used pieces of stone to block the swirling fire and to hit the other Pokémon while creating a fog.

As the fog cleared the dog-like Pokémon was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Arcanine is unable to battle," A kid that was being troubled said. "Crustle wins!" The man called his Pokémon back and left to his bike.

"Nice one Cilan!" Ash said proudly to the leaf-colored man. "A good combination of strategy and determination!" Cilan announced before Iris went to battle a short biker. "Go Charizard!" The biker shouted while throwing a pokéball.

A yellow bellied orange dragon came out and roared. "Go Dragonite!" Iris shouted while throwing a pokéball. A white bellied pale yellow dragon came out and glared at its opponent.

"Charizard use Air Slash!" The orange dragon used its wings to make white-colored gears aim at the other dragon. "Dragonite dodge it then use Thunder Punch!" The pale yellow dragon dodged the gears and had a fist of electricity and it the other dragon.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" The orange dragon shot fire out of its mouth. "Dodge then you use Flamethrower!" The pale yellow dragon dodged and used Flamethrower which created a fog too.

As this fog cleared the orange dragon was on the ground with swirly eyes. "Charizard is unable to battle," The kid said. "Dragonite wins!" The man called his Pokémon back and went back to his friend.

The last biker, a large man, was facing Ash and Lash. "I only need to battle one." He said before he threw a pokéball. A dog-like Pokémon with horns on its head instead of ears came out and barked.

Lash moved forward, confusing the other two until he turned into his normal form. "Houndoom use Dark Pulse!" Black rings came out of the Pokémon's mouth. "Lash dodge it!" Lash flew up to dodge the move.

He then had a ball of water in his claws and shot it at the other Pokémon. "That's Water Pulse!" Cilan shouted as the dog-like Pokémon tried to dodge but was hit. It struggled to get up after the attack.

"Houndoom use Crunch!" The dog-like Pokémon tried to bite Lash. "Dogde it!" Lash dodged again and had a blue-purple flame come out of his mouth and hit the other Pokémon. "That's Dragon Breath!" Iris shouted as the fog cleared to show the dog-like Pokémon with swirly eyes.

"Houndoom is unable to battle," The kid said again. "Latios or Lash wins!" Lash turned into his disguise again as the others shouted in victory. The bikers left as the kids went to them. "Your Latios is awesome!" A boy said.

"I wish I could have a strong Pokémon like him!" Another boy said. "If you train your Pokémon well then it'll be strong." Lash said to them. They went back on the path they were taking to get back to their school.

The four started moving until Ash' stomach rumbled loudly. "Guess I'm hungry." He said before Lash' stomach growled louder than his. "Me two." He said as Cilan and Iris sighed. "Those two are exactly alike." Iris said as he nodded.

They went into a town called Hikari Town and found a Pokémon Center. "Your Pokémon are healed." Nurse Joy said as she handed Cilan and Iris their pokéballs and Lash turned back into his disguise and went behind Ash.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." They said before they left to find a restaurant. They found one that served Pokémon food too and got the gang out for some food. Cilan, and Iris ate hamburgers, Ash ate a hamburger and French fries, while Lash ate a berry soup.

"How come you only ordered soup Lash?" Iris said, confusing Ash and Cilan. "I ate Cilan's soup before," He said before getting another spoonful. "So it kinda got stuck with me." They continued eating until they were full, or until Ash ate as much as he could, and left to the Pokémon Center.

They each got a room, one for Cilan, one for Iris, and one for Lash and Ash, and fell asleep. When they woke up and went outside a metal arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Lash! "Lash!" Ash shouted as the metal arm was shown being a part of a basket that had a Meowth balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" A female voice shouted. "And make it double!" A male voice shouted after. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To announce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend our reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" The female voice said. "And James!" The male voice said. "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie shouted. "Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!" James shouted. "Meowth dat's right!" A talking Meowth said.

"Team Rocket!" Cilan shouted. "Let Lash go!" Ash shouted. "Give up this odd-colored Latios?" Jessie asked sarcastically. "I knew we were being watched at the last Pokémon Center!" Lash shouted before his eyes glowed and the claws were forced to let go.

"That's Psychic!" Cilan shouted as Lash came back to them. "Lash use Dragon Breath!" Blue-purple fire came out of his mouth and hit the balloon. It still floated and used more metal claws to try to get him.

"There's this one move I'm having trouble with." Lash said as he turned invisible. "Can you show us?" Iris said as Team Rocket looked for him. He flew next to the balloon and launched a beam of glowing mist that destroyed the balloon.

"He turned himself invisible!" Meowth said to the others. "Then we'll make a machine that can see anything invisible next time!" James said proudly. "Of course!" Jessie shouted. "But now..." "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They shouted as they soared through the sky.

"You okay?" Iris said as Lash turned into his disguise. "Not so much..." He said before he fainted into Ash' arms. "Let's get to the Pokémon Center!" Cilan said before they ran to it. Ash had to carry Lash on his back, who was still in disguise, until they got to the center.

Nurse Joy called Audino to get a tray, and they put Lash on it, who turned back to normal, and left to heal him.

Outside the examination room...

Ash, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew, and Iris watched as Lash was examined for anything wrong, none can be too fatal. She came out of the room and walked to them. "How is he?" Ash asked, clearly concerned.

"He's okay," Nurse Joy said. "But he has some kind of disease so we'll keep him for a day or two." Audino shouted for her attention as Lash' heart rate increased a lot. "What was that move he used?" Iris asked curiously.

"A combination between Luster Purge and Mist Ball." Cilan said while thinking it over. "How about we call it Mist Purge?" Ash asked while Cilan and Iris looked at him curiously. "Because it's a stream of mist, and it would be called Luster Ball if it was a ball of light."

After the examination Nurse Joy came back out. "The disease is something called Sun Brothers." They never heard that name and were confused. "Sun Brothers?" Ash asked, making Nurse Joy look at him with pity.

"The form your Latios chose will take less psychic energy before he thinks he is actually your brother," She said, shocking them. "It won't be long until he his brainwashed of his Pokémon side, we're giving him medicine to get rid of it but we're not sure if it'll work."

They decided to stay the night in case they were needed. All throughout the night Ash didn't sleep at all, he was worried about Lash. 'If he thinks he's my brother,' He thought curiously. 'Then he won't go in his Pokémon form to battle! He'll have to catch his own Pokémon!'

'Please get better Lash.' Was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**The disease isn't real, I just made it up for this story. It's also a side affect for being a red Latios. The move Mist Purge is a combination of Mist Ball and Luster Purge because both of his parents used each of them and it was rubbed off on him. I don't remember the Unova motto so I used the Sinnoh one.**


End file.
